De príncipes y princesas
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: -Soy el príncipe Roy Mustang de Amestris, estos son mis caballeros y- dudó un poco- ¿venimos a salvarla..?- -¿Ustedes a mí?- Royai Cuento de Hadas AU.


_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic Royai, basado en la parodia de los cuentos de hadas en donde el príncipe intenta rescatar a la princesa pero falla terriblemente.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes de pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**_

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana vivía un príncipe encantador de estatura alto con cabello oscuro despeinado y ojos negros cautivantes, respetado por sus súbditos y querido por su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, este no era una príncipe común y corriente, no, este era un príncipe muy listo y valiente también, tan listo que dominaba los secretos de la alquimia y poseía el poder de transformar la concentración de oxígeno en el aire y con una pequeña chispa generar grandes llamaradas de fuego.

Aún así nuestro príncipe no era perfecto, siendo un combatiente poderoso pecaba de una gran arrogancia que le ganaba unos cuantos enemigos en el reino, que no buscaban nada más que hacerle mal.

Paseándose por el castillo el príncipe se topo con su consejero quien mostraba una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el príncipe se tenso, eso solo significaba malas noticias.

-Hey, Roy.- saludo vagamente el joven consejero- ¿Escuchaste de la desaparición de la princesa Hawkeye?-

Las personas reprobarían ese tipo de actitud tan casual con alguien de la nobleza, sin embargo, Maes Hughes no era simplemente el consejero del príncipe sino, un viejo amigo de la familia Mustang.

El príncipe suspiró. – No Hughes, ¿qué pasa con eso?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien que su amigo le diría de todos modos.

-Se dice que el castillo de Lord Hawkeye fue atacado anoche, los bandidos burlaron toda la seguridad y se robaron el secreto más grande del Rey y se llevaron a su hija con ellos- respondió. Eso provocó que el interés del príncipe por la conversación despertara. ¿Una princesa secuestrada? Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar sus habilidades como líder y ganaría un aliado más que permitiría la seguridad de su reino ante ataques enemigos.

-¿Hay noticias de a donde se dirigieron esos bandidos?- inquirió.

El consejero soltó una sonora carcajada ante la pregunta de su amigo, aunque sabía que el príncipe ponía los intereses del pueblo antes que nada, no dudaba que el posible rescate lo haría por buena voluntad.

Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento se dispuso a contestarle al ahora molesto príncipe.

-Un granjero dijo haber visto a un grupo de 8 hombres y una doncella acampar por el río Xing, no muy lejos al oeste- el consejero hizo una pausa y sonrió a su amigo- Como consejero, te sugiero que llames a tus más leales caballeros y partas al amanecer en busca de esa princesa, pero como amigo- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más- ¡te ruego que te consigas una esposa!-

Volvió a reír, y el príncipe, enojado por la inmadurez de su amigo, caminó lejos de él antes de que empezara a hablar de su "hermosa familia".

Aun así, no ignoraría el primer consejo.

A la mañana siguiente la épica aventura del Príncipe Roy Mustang comenzaba. En compañía de su audaz corcel y sus 4 leales caballeros: Jean, Fuery, Breda y Bato, se pusieron en marcha para lo que sería un viaje de gloria.

La travesía no podía ir mejor, gracias a la gran memoria de Bato habían conseguido llegar al lugar señalado por Hughes en el menor tiempo posible y sin ningún inconveniente.

En el 4º día de viaje, lo vieron. Un pequeño campamento junto al río, 3 carpas, 5 pescados, 8 bandidos y una doncella atada rodeaban una fogata. ¡Ahí estaba la princesa! Lo que seguía ahora era derrotar a los bandidos y rescatarla, pan comido para el altanero príncipe.

Sonrió mientras se bajaba de su caballo y se escondían. Nada podría salir mal.

Excepto que no tomaron en cuenta las nubes grises cargadas de agua que se movían rápidamente por el cielo y se posaban justo arriba del río.

Roy y sus hombres se lanzaron al ataque, salieron de su escondite y con gritos de furia embistieron contra los 8 sorprendidos bandidos. El príncipe preparaba sus guantes para crear la primera llama cuando una gota de agua cayó del cielo.

_Oh uh._

Una gran e inesperada tormenta se soltó en ese instante dejando perplejos al príncipe y sus caballeros, no podía haber fuego con agua.

-Jefe, no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea- le dijo Jean mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y cuidaba que su mosquetón no se mojase.

-Jean tiene razón jefe, usted es realmente inútil bajo la lluvia. Y nunca carga su espada- continuó Breda.

Roy frunció su ceño ante las palabras de sus acompañantes, "Leales caballeros, si claro" pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder pues los bandidos ya se había recuperado de la impresión y se dirigían hacia ellos con espadas en las manos.

Estaban en una mala situación, eran 8 contra 5 y disparar cuidando que la pólvora no se mojara era una labor difícil. No les quedaba de otra, esa sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Los caballeros y el príncipe se prepararon, desenvainando sus dagas y un sable se prepararon para una sangrienta batalla.

Si es que se le pudo llamado batalla. El príncipe y sus caballeros se lanzaron a luchar pero al verse superados numéricamente no pudieron hacer mucho, se vieron rodeados en menos de 5 minutos con espadas apuntando a sus cuellos.

El príncipe supo que ese sería su final, y pensando en lo decepcionada que estaría su tía cerró los ojos y esperó.

El grito de dolor que se escuchó después sorprendió al príncipe, sus caballeros y a los bandidos por igual pues, el que parecía ser el líder se encontraba en el suelo con una bala en la pierna. Se escucharon cuatro disparos más y uno por uno los bandidos restantes cayeron dando alaridos de dolor.

Roy, estupefacto abrió los ojos y se quedo sin habla al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante él.

La "doncella en peligro" se encontraba desatada y de pie con un mosquetón seco apuntándole a la cabeza. Roy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la princesa, tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda, una figura que sería envidiable por cualquier doncella de su reino, sus ojos fueron lo que más cautivó a Roy, unos ojos cafés lo miraban desafiantes y sin miedo.

Un silencio tenso se poso sobre los presentes, la princesa no bajaba el mosquetón y el príncipe no dejaba de observarla, cansada la princesa finalmente habló.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Roy se sorprendió al escuchar el tono duro de las palabras en una voz tan melódica. Se dio cuenta de cómo la princesa se impacientaba y decidió por responder rápidamente.

-Soy el príncipe Roy Mustang de Amestris, estos son mis caballeros y- dudó un poco- ¿venimos a salvarla..?-

-¿_Ustedes_ a _mí_?- Pregunto la princesa con sarcasmo.

-Uh, ¿sí?- respondió Jean incómodo.

Los caballeros y el príncipe se tensaron al escuchar la armoniosa risa de la princesa que, por fin, bajaba el arma.

-Bueno, supongo que por una parte lo hicieron,- se acerco a ellos lentamente- fueron la distracción que necesitaba, esos bárbaros no podrían atar un nudo aunque su vida dependiera de ello- se detuvo frente a los 5 hombres y sonrió- Muchas gracias, príncipe Mustang-

Roy, impresionado por lo rápido que latía su corazón respondió con un vago "No ha sido nada princesa" y decidió en el momento que la vio sonreír de nuevo, que no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
